<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The deconstruction by Lame_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366951">The deconstruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer'>Lame_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The execution of toon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The deconstruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of clockworks gears ticking in every which direction slowly begin to make its clicks and clacks in an echoing chant, toon slowly awakes to find her arms and wrists wrapped in rapidly rusting chains that keep her grounded on an unstable platform. As seconds went past she began to struggle as she did a stinging pain of an acid flowed on her when she struggled causing more of the stinging pain she wanted to escape from, she soon stopped panting and looking around the dim infinite abis of gears and clockwork. Some of the gears were sharper than the rest and slowly went to their sides, the sound of them going on in unison sounding similar to a chainsaw. The chains slowly went upward to where she was hovering over the platform soon the rusted over metal platform snap falling into the endless darkness.</p><p>Her eyes followed the platform until it was no longer seen, the gears flew off the straps and began to quickly slash at her, making cuts that would get bigger and deeper the more they went, turning back around in a U turn and cutting from her backside. As they got deeper and stretched farther in different angles her vision was clouded by tears and a dim darkness slowly but surely taking over, not stopping the feeling of the burns of the deep cuts that continued to lash her ruthlessly. </p><p>Her eyes shot open as her waist was sliced roughly off as a piece left dangled by its last string of hope along her side for a couple of moments, eventually falling off into the pit. The darkness swooped her, consuming he vision as her eyes shut. Her wrists bleeding out as her deadweight put more pressure along the chains which made her wrists slowly deteriorate until they melted away, the rest of her body falling lifelessly, being consumed by the void. The only thing left was the dim spotlight that had the chains with her hands tilted slightly on opposite sides of themselves with a slight tint of blood that graced across them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>